Japanese Patent No. 08 312503 describes providing a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine with receiving boreholes for one fuel injector per combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, into which one spray-discharge section of the associated fuel injector can be inserted for directly injecting fuel into the respective combustion chamber. The fuel injector inserted into the receiving borehole of the cylinder head is held down against the relatively high combustion pressure prevailing in the combustion chamber with the aid of a holding-down device designed as a clamping shoe. For supplying the fuel to an inlet section with a fuel inlet port which is provided in each fuel injector, Japanese Patent No. 08 312503 provides a fuel distribution line that connects the fuel injectors to a fuel pump. The fuel distribution line has one fuel outlet port for each fuel injector. To achieve the necessary seal, in each case one sealing element is provided in the form of an O-ring.
However, a disadvantage of this known mounting method is, that the fuel injectors must be mounted individually on the cylinder head, which requires a considerable outlay for assembly involving several procedures. Preliminary testing of the fuel-injection system, e.g., for imperviousness, is not possible. The multitude of operations makes fully automated manufacture more difficult.